Behind the mask
by Princess-xeno
Summary: A girl named Madeline Gentry finally gets the job she has been aiming for since childhood, being a chorus girl in the Opera Populair but as her time there increased, many more deaths have happened at the Opera Ghosts expense. And despite all this, her heart stil finds a way to love.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes roamed the structure of the building. I had passed the Opera Populaire many times when I was a child but I never had imagined it looked like this on the inside. My heart raced in my chest with excitement as I explored the halls. "Do you have any experience with ballet?" My eyes roamed to the large chandelier that hung over the seats in the theater.

"I have some experience from when I was a child." I responded with a moment later.

"I believe we have a place for you then." The man said with a gentle smile. "Merci, Monsieur." I replied gratefully. He nodded and led me to the dressing rooms. "Madam Giry, you have a new dancer." He stated calmly. An older woman made her way towards me, her eyes were gentle with a hint of coldness to them. "What is your name?" She asked me. "Madeline Gentry, Madam."

She studied me closely and began circling me. I was terrified to say the least and my palms became clammy. "Christine Daae, Viens ici."A girl with bouncy, brown curls trotted over to us quickly and looked at Madam Giry with curiosity. "Yes?" Madam Giry stopped moving and faced Christine.

"Would you mind helping her? She has just arrived today." She nodded and I am pushed gently towards the other girl. As we walk away, Christine introduces herself. "I am Christine Daae." She states with a welcoming smile. "I am Madeline Gentry." I reply to her. She smiles and and we reach an open area. "Have you ever had any experience with ballet?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "When I was child, but I haven't tried it since then." Christine laughs quietly. "I see. Well, this is a very easy dance. Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and we quickly began.

It seemed as if hours had passed by and we were finished. "Are you alright Madeline?" Christine asked me, concerned. I nodded and stood tall. "Yes. I am fine. It is probably the clothing I am wearing." She grinned widely and led me away with the other girls. "I am sure Madam Giry will find you a costume."

She said reassuringly. I smile warmly to her and see a blonde haired girl running towards us. "Christine, is this the girl mother was speaking of?" She asked happily. Christine nodded and looked at me.

"Meg Giry, this is Madeline Gentry."

Meg grinned at me and hugged me. We kissed each others cheeks and separated."Pleasure to meet you Madeline." She said happily. I stifle a laugh. "Pleasure to meet you as well Meg." There was a pause and suddenly, a scream erupted in the air. I gasped and the two girls' eyes widened in fear.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously. As if on a cue, someone yelled out "The Opera Ghost!" I frowned. Opera Ghost?We rushed to the direction of the scream and their lied a man, his body contorted into unnatural shapes. "Oh my.." I began saying. Madam Giry rushed over to the body and picked up a small envelope.

I stared at her, deeply confused. She opened it quickly and slipped out a piece of paper, reading it silently. "Madeline, it is for you." I frowned. "For me?" I asked. She nodded and I cautiously took the letter.

_**Madeline Gentry,**_

_**I must warn you of my presence. I am the Opera Ghost and let us just say if you do not do as I say when I command, things do not go well in your favor. I have only written to tell you this so please, do take care.**_

_**Signed, OG**_

I stared at the letter with disbelief. This 'Opera Ghost' killed someone just to deliver a letter. He is a coward and a monster! I stare at Madam Giry and her face is full of confusion as well.I looked at Christine and meg, their expressions held no answers. "Come now, I'll show you to your quarters." Madam Giry quickly stated, grabbing my wrist. I nodded and followed the older woman.

Why kill a man though? It confuses me deeply. She opened a door and there were two beds. "Choose one and get settled in." She demanded. "Merci." I mumbled. The door shut and I studied the letter closely. Opera Ghost, you are unbelievably mad.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open and there entered a maid girl. "I've brought you some tea." She said in a small voice. I smiled and sat up. "_Merci_, What is your name?" I asked in a friendly manner. "Alaina, _Mademoiselle_." I continued smiling and I stood. "I am Madeline Gentry." She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I know, _Mademoiselle_. I've already heard of you." I nodded and sipped the tea. "It's very good." I compliment. She thanks me then leaves. A shy one isn't she? I sigh and sip my tea once more. This has been a rather interesting day for me. I am not entirely sure what to think of it. I began singing softly to my self as I roamed the room. I noticed that my belongings were sitting on a nearby chair.

I sighed and continued singing. "You have a lovely voice Madeline Gentry." A voice echoed in the room and I jumped up at the sound. "Who are you?" I demand shakily. I hear a soft chuckle. "Please, _Monsieur_." I plead. "The Opera Ghost." he finally states. I frown and look around the room. "You won't see me." he quickly elaborates. "Why not, _Monsieur_?" I demand.

There was no answer and I grew impatient. "Please answer." I demand once more. "You will see me in time, _Madmoiselle_." then, silence fell. "Hello?" there was no response and I sighed. His voice...I shivered and there was a knock. "Entrer." I state quietly. There Meg enters and she smiles weakly.

"Hello, Meg." I say with a smile in return. "Madam Giry wants you to come and meet the star, Corlatta." She says softly. Nodding, I stand and follow the petite girl.A horrid sound comes from the theater and I flinch. "Is that a dying toad?" I ask, sounding completely disgusted. "Sadly no, it is Corlatta." I shiver. We reach the theater and I see a rather hideous woman singing that awful note. "That is the star?" I ask, dumbstruck. Meg nods and sighs. "Sadly." I look at Christine and see her rehearsing with other chorus girls. She is so graceful..

"Madeline, I have your costume." A voice says from behind me. I turn and see Madam Giry carrying a costume. I study it and notice it is the same as Christine's. I smile and take it. "_Merci_, Madam Giry." She nods and motions to Meg. She leads me away and we enter a dressing room. "Hurry."She says quicky. I nod and do so. After I dress, I fix my hair like and make it like the other girls. I exit the room and and see Meg.

"Let's go!" we run to the stage and I stand on the side. I see a small smile on Madam Giry's face and she points to Christine Daae. I gulp and walk towards. "Seems as if Madam Giry wants you to work with me." Christine said with a large smile. "Thankfully. I do not know how I would do if it weren't you or Meg." She chuckled and refreshed my memory of the sets we must hit.

"Do it by yourself now." she demanded suddenly. I froze in my place. "It's only a rehersal Madeline." She added. I exhaled and nodded. Yes... Only a rehersal. I am about to begin but somone stops all of us." I would like you all to meet out new managers, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André." They tip their hats and walk over to Corlatta, the singing toad. I watch them closely, just like every other girl.

She grins and nods and so, the two men back away from her. She clears her thriat and begins singing. The song is lovely but her voice made it sound awful. Suddenly, the back screen fell, almost hitting Carolatta. All hell seemed to break loose after that. "A letter, from The Opera Ghost!" Madam Giry yells. I hold a groan and watch. Another letter? It seems he loves sending letters.. "It is for Messiuers Firmin and André." They quickly make their way to Madam Giry. "The Opera Ghost has instructed that box 5 continues to be left empty for his attendance and that his salary is due." The two men frowned. "Salary?!" Monsieur Firmin demands. "He was paid 20,000 frances a month."

"Christine Daae can sing! She has been well taught." I raised an eyebrow at Madam Giry at this and Christine walked forward with embarrassment. She began singing the same song and her voice lifted the room. Maybe, the Opera Populaire had found their true star.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was a blur. Christine replaced Carlotta for the show tonight, we all rehearsed as if it was our last, and everyone seemed on edge. I honestly can not understand why though. My mind raced with many thoughts such as the death of the man, Carlotta nearly being crushed, and my encounter with this Opera Ghost. I can now say with all honesty, it may have been a horrible idea to come here for to the Opera Populaire.

"Madeline, could you possibly ensure that Box 5 is in order? The maids are to frightened." An older woman asked with a pleading voice. "I don't mind." I replied. She smiled gratefully to me and hands me a few items. "Be careful." She stated as I left. Why be scared of Box 5? It is only the place which the Phantom sits..I reach the door and pause as a feeling rushes over me.

"No wonder why.." I whisper to my self.

I swing the door open and see a few cobwebs on the corners and half empty glass on the stand that was between the two chairs. It was incredibly dark and I understood why the Opera Ghost wanted this box. I sighed and began sweeping the cobwebs away and dusting the stand. I took the glass and being curious, I sniffed the substance which was within."It's fairly new.." I murmur softly.

"You have a good nose, Madeline." The familiar voice says from behind me. I frown and began searching again. "You still will not find me." He stated with amusement.

"_Monsieur_, I am no longer amused. Why don't you just come from the shadows?"

There was a small chuckle. "I do not show myself for it would defeat the purpose of the Opera Ghost." He said with laughter in his voice. I frowned and set the items down. "That may be, _Monsieur_, but I fear I will go mad if I do not know if I am speaking to a human being."

There was silence and I began thinking he had left without a word.I picked up the cleaning items and wiped down the chairs.

"Soon Madeline." He said softly. I stopped moving and I just froze in my place. That is what he said our last talk."What exactly are you?" I finally was silence and a small sigh was heard. "I am the nightmare that haunts dreams."

With that, I heard movement and it was silent once more. The nightmare that haunts dreams... I sit there, pondering over what he had said. He was a confusing creature. With a sigh, I gather everything and leave Box 5. I bump into the woman who asked me to do the job and she nearly fell. "_Mon dieu_!" She exclaimed, clasping her chest.

"I am sorry, _Madam_!" I quickly say. "It is alright, I am fine." She says reassuringly. I sigh with relief and she takes the cleaning things. "I am just happy that you weren't harmed." I bite my lip and nod. "Yes, I am happy about that as well, _Madam_." I leave her presence and walk back to where I last saw Meg.

Something fluttered down and landed by my feet. Curiously, I picked it up and saw a black seal on the back having the initials of _**OG**_. I looked around then opened it quickly.

_**Madeline Gentry,**_

_**You are a curious one and so I will teach you as my student. After Miss Daae's performance, go to your room and there will be another letter. I will be watching from Box 5 tonight as usual.**_

_**Signed, OG **_

I looked around and left to hid the letter in my room. I set it underneath my bed and as I turned around, I felt as if I was being watched.

Christine sang beautifully at the performance and the audience knew it. She was the new star of the Opera Populaire. I wanted to know who had taught her to sing with such beauty and so I walked up to her before she entered a room.

"Christine, you did wonderful." I complimented. She smiled gratefully towards me. "Thank you, but I was so scared. I thought I would embarrass my self." I laughed softly. "But you didn't." I paused and then continued."Who taught you to sing? Your voice is amazing."

Christine stared ahead as if in a daze. "An angel of music." Was all she said before disappearing behind closed doors. An angel of music? I stalked away, contemplating on what she said. Before I rounded a corner, I saw a man enter her room. I gasped in realization. Viscount Raoul de Changy! What a lucky girl..I continued my walk, wondering what they could be speaking about but then I remembered the order from the Opera Ghost. I ran towards the room and hurriedly searched. I then found another letter and opened it.

_**Madeline**_,

_**Look into your reflection.**_

_**Signed, OG **_

I was confused. Why would I need to look into the mirror? Frowning I walked over to the mirror and stared, seeing only myself. Right as I went to turn away, I saw a masked man standing there, as if he was behind me. I gasped and looked but no one was there behind me. The mirror seemed to open and he offered me his hand. I stood there, frozen in place. "How...?" I could not even speak.

"I will explain." Was all he said and surprisingly enough, I took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes quickly adjusted to the unnatural darkness and I grip his hand tighter. "Are you frightened, Madeline?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, hoping he would see. I heard a chuckle and he led me down a flight of stairs. "I heard Christine Daae sing tonight." He commented."Yes, she did wonderful." I paused and pursed my lip.

"Do you know who her teacher is?" I asked curiously."Yes, I do. I am her teacher." He stated as if it were the most obvious statement. "You taught her?" I ask dumbfounded. How old was this man?

"Yes, I did Miss Gentry." he responded, sophistication in voice. I look down as he led me. "Why are you taking me here?" I ask suddenly. "You seem like a perfect student, let us leave it at that." And it was silent once more.I approached a boat and I frowned at him before he helped me in it.

He followed me in and began pushing the boat along fog covered water. "Opera Ghost-" He faced me which caused me to immediately stop speaking. "Continue?" I look away and gulp softly. "Forget it, _monsieur_." I mutter.

He sighs and returns his attention back to moving the boat along. A lantern is on, illuminating his masked face. "Why do you wear a mask?" I was a long pause and he froze. "That is of no consequence." He says coldly. I nod and look down, slightly frightened by the dark tone of his voice.

We reach a gate which is immediately lifted from the water and we enter. The boat comes to a halt and he helps me out of it as candles soon begin lighting themselves.I stare in awe as I look around. "What is this place?" I ask dumbfounded. It seems as if I am child asking this many questions.

"My home."

"You're home?"

He nods and leads me through. "This is my sanctuary, the place where I feel safe." He explained as he began leading me through the candles. I could not believe my eyes. Every detail was perfect, as if it were carved to become the home for him. I saw a piano against the wall and looked around.

"This is unbelievable..." I murmured softly.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in silence as I watch the Opera Ghost move from place to place of his under ground home. I was curious in what he was doing but I didn't want to ask and disturb him. He finally stopped moving around and faced me. "You have a puzzled look." He said suddenly. I clear my throat and stand. "I want to ask you a question." I reply, walking up to him. He looks down at me, a curious look in his eyes.

"Go on." He said softly. "Why.." I paused for a moment. "Why did you kill that man just to give me a letter?" He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. "I did that for my own reasons."

With that, he walks off, sitting on the bench of the piano.

I study him closely. "May I ask you another question?" I ask softly, walking to him. His reasons for killing the man was nonexistent but I wouldn't push him into answering. "You are a curious one, aren't you?" He asks with a small sigh. "But, yes you may."

I look into his eyes and purse my lip. "Why do you wear a mask?" I ask again, wanting an answer that would satisfy my curiosity. His eyes fall and I see a darkness cloud over them.

"I'm a monster, Madeline." He said softly, painfully.

I felt so much guilt, so much... sadness. I wanted to comfort this man, show him that there were people who could show compassion. "You aren't a monster, _monsieur_." I murmur.

He scoffed and turned to face me. "Not a monster, you say? I kill, I enjoy it." He snarls, his voice was low and dangerous. I shudder and stare daringly into his eyes. "_Monsieur_, we all have our demons." He looked back at me and looked away. "Are you not frightened, child?" He asked, placing emphasis on 'child'. I stare at him, unamused. "I would be lying if I said I was not afraid but, I am determined to show that I am not afraid of you."

The Opera Ghost looked at me his gaze seemed to have softened and also looked... gentle. But, the emotion was quickly gone. "Let me hear your voice." He said coldly and curtly, all previous softness had disappeared.

"Fine." I whisper softly and looked at the ground before allowing my voice to fill the underground cavern.


End file.
